1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held surface parameter sensor assembly for measuring a parameter of external surfaces of objects.
2. Prior Art
Various types of temperature sensing elements have been advanced over the years, and these include hand held sensor assemblies which have temperature sensor elements that are placed against a surface of an object in order to measure the temperature of the surface. The sensor elements have a flat surface that is to be placed against the surface of the object and in order to provide for adequate transmission of heat to the sensor element. Holding the entire sensor surface in contact with the surface of the object is difficult with the hand at the outer end of the elongated support. The two surfaces are many times separated slightly because the sensor surface will be cocked slightly. Cocking of the surface of the temperature sensor results in less heat transfer than is desirable, resulting in a long period of time for reaching an equilibrium in temperature between the surface of the object and the sensor, as well as perhaps causing erroneous readings.